A Horrid Reunion?
by EruditeRavenclawShadowhunter
Summary: Hermione has avoided the Annual Granger Family Reunion for years, but now it is time to show them who she has become. How will they react to her husband and son?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione,

You are cordially invited to the

Annual Granger Family Reunion

We would be pleased if you could join us

Location: Golden Medusa Hotel

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione did not like being greeted in the morning with this invitation. She groaned and rested her head on the table.

"Mummy, are you okay?" peeped a small voice from under the table. She looked down to see her two and a half-year-old son. She moved back and lifted him up and into her lap.

"Yes, I just got a bit of news. How about we wake up your daddy. I don't think we should let him sleep in any longer."

Scorpius nodded excitedly at the plot and raced along with his mother to find a sleeping lump in bed. He leaped onto the bed and moved to attack his sleeping father. A groan was heard as hands popped up to pull the cover over his head. Hermione laughed and joined the two boys on the bed and proceeded to help her son unveil her husband. There was a laugh and a struggle from underneath the covers as a blond head popped out with a smile. Draco Malfoy snatched his son and pulled him underneath.

Hermione sighed with content. After returning to Hogwarts for her final year, she grew close to Draco Malfoy. He was for the first time without the influences he grew up with and was finally able to be his own person. One of the first things he did that year was to apologize and made it his mission to make everything up to her. During his quest, he got to know her better and couldn't get enough of her. A quarter through the year he asked Hermione out and they married a year after graduation. Now it was three years after marriage, they couldn't be any happier.

She focused back on the movement when finally two bodies came up for air. Draco collapsed back onto the pillows, and Scorpius copied his father. Draco sat up only to pull Hermione on top of him. She nuzzled her face into his neck, and Scorpius rolled on top. She couldn't trade this for anything.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Once Scorpius was off to his grandparents, Hermione showed Draco the invitation. He wrapped an arm around her. She told him about her snobbish cousins and pretentious aunts and uncles when they first started dating. When he looked over it again, he lightly chuckled.

"Of course they somehow choose the hotel that is named after you." He glanced at her. "Maybe it is fate."

"Or maybe it is a way to showcase their money by affording a stay at one of your hotels."

One of the ways the Malfoys tried to reintroduce themselves in a brighter light was opening up a line of hotels in the muggle world. Of course, there were still some magical connections like the staff, but also an opportunity for a bridge between the magical world and muggle. It was mainly Draco's idea with Hermione to add onto. The _Golden Medusa_ was named after Hermione's famous untameable hair.

Draco pulled Hermione into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her hair. "I cannot make it until Saturday night," he admitted softly.

"I know," she replied, "which is my excuse to not go."

He pulled away from her but still held her at arm's length. "You are going to this thing," he commanded. "You will march in there and show them what they have overlooked with you obnoxious Gryffindor bravery with a side of Slytherin." He winked at the last part. He has been rubbing off on her. Gone with the girl who aimed to please and in with the confidence that she does not need to please after all of the work she has done. Not to mention, the money has made a couple of things easier.

She stepped back and nodded. "You're right. I need to show them that they cannot push me around any longer and that I have an amazing husband and a precious son."

"Damn right you do, and you know that I love it when you say I'm right."

"What will get to them? Got it. Ok, now help me pick out what I am going to wear."

Draco hurriedly followed his wife to the bedroom, though not for the reason she expects him to. After all, Scorpius is not home. Might as well take advantage of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsey fanned herself from the heat. "Come on! Why can't we go inside already?"

Her mother Charlotte glanced at her. It is rude to go on without all of our guests in attendance. You know this."

Lexi then pulled in with a squeal and hurried to hug her cousin. Jess then got out of the back and followed. These three were the closest out of all of the cousins. Then, Nick left the car only to lean against it and let them have their space. He was the brother of Lexi.

"Did you hear?" asked Jess with disgust. "Mother told me that the bookworm is coming."

"Hermione? Really? How much do you want to bet that she hasn't changed at all," scoffed Lindsey.

"Father said his brother told him that she married but that was a couple of years ago. I bet if it ever was true, he would've divorced her by now," told Lexi.

"Who would even marry a buck-toothed bookworm with a daily bad hair day?"

Nick rolled his eyes at their antics and looked away. Then, he saw an Audi convertible pull in. "Hey guys! Look!" he called.

They all admired the pricey car as it pulled into a reserved parking space. Then surprisingly, out walked Hermione with her hair nicely done into an updo and a red mini dress adorning her tan body and some white wedges.

"Is that Hermione?" Jess asked after they all gasped.

"Yeah it is," stated Nick. "And man did she change her look."

Hermione reached back and pulled out her son.

Charlotte walked up. "Where's the father? Did she already lose her husband?"

"I bet she had a child with another man," sneered Lindsey.

Hermione walked up and greeted them. "Sorry we are late," she apologized. "I got caught up with work and still had to pick up Scorpius. She nudged towards his direction but he hid behind the skirt of her dress. "He's a little shy," she explained "but what he gets to know you, he is a real charmer like his father."

"Oh yeah and where is the father?" questioned Jess.

Lindsey cut in. "I'm sure he bolted when he had the chance knowing what type of person you are."

Hermione's parents walked up. "Papa!" Scorpius exclaimed, running to Thomas Granger.

"Hey Sport!" Thomas cheered as he lifted Scorpius up. "Man you are getting really big."

Hermione turned back to her bitter family. "He is working and will be joining us tomorrow," she stated.

Charlotte's husband, Steve, showed up and surveyed the group. "Looks like everybody is here. Let's go inside," he announced.

"Oh… Looks like you'll have to move your car, beaver," called back Lindsey as she started to move inside. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way in. On the way, she passed her keys to a squib working there so he and his coworkers could unload her car.

Once she got inside, she saw her family waiting to get their room keys as the concierge typed patiently. Hermione strolled up. "What's the holdup?" she asked.

Parvati Patil looked up. She gasped. "Hermione! Hermione Ma-" Hermione quickly glared at her to get her to shut up. She does not want her name to be revealed just yet. One glance at her family and Parvati understood. "Um, I will get their room keys right away. I am going to assume that you and little Scorp want your penthouse like always?"

"Yes, thank you, Parvati. Make sure my stuff ends up there. How's Seamus?"

"Oh," she looked down. "He left me last month. Turns out, he has has a thing for Dean, but I'm sure I'll find someone someday. How's the snake?"

"Still a loveable ferret like always. I'll see you later. Thank you."

Parvati called as she walked away, "Anything for a fellow lion." She looked at Hermione's family. "Here are your room keys, fourth floor."

Charlotte turned to the family. "Ok, go ahead and get settled in. We will meet in an hour for lunch."

Hermione took her son from her father and started heading to the private elevator. "Where do you think you're going?" questioned Lindsey.

"I'm friends with the owner's family, so they are letting me crash in one of their rooms," Hermione easily brushed off with a shrug.

"And how do you know the owner may I ask?"

"I went to that private school, remember?" Hermione turned around and entered the elevator. She gave a Malfoy smirk as the doors closed.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione collapsed backward onto the bed as Scorpius enjoyed the complimentary cookie the hotel always gave him. Then, Hermione's phone started to buzz. She answered to see Draco trying to facetime her.

"Hey, how was it so far?" her husband greeted.

"Better than I expected," she admitted. "I think I shocked them into silence."  
"Well that's something," he cheered.

Hermione looked at him in his suit. "Nice tie," she commented. He was wearing his red tie, probably to cheer her up.

"Why thank you. My incredible wife got it for me."

Scorpius ran into the room. "DADDY!" he shouted.

"Hey Scorp! How was today so far?" Draco smiled at his son.

"I saw Papa and Nana! And they are going to have lunch with us!"

Hermione turned the camera back to her. "Yeah, I have to go have lunch with them in about fifteen minutes now," she complained.

"Darling, it will be fine. Besides, I back-up in case anything happens," he reassured her.

"Back-up? What back-up?"

"Now why would I spoil the fun?"

She rolled her eyes. "Such a Slytherin."

"Well, I have to go. I love you both,"

"We love you too," they called. "Bye!"

The call ended, and Hermione turned to face the door. She sighed. Time to start the family reunion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Scorpius entered the elevator. "Remember, do not mention daddy's name or your last name."

"I know mommy!" called the excited boy. "Because if I mention it, mommy gets in chased by the she-sharks, and if I do, I get to go to Uncle George's shop!"

"Yes, but do not call them she sharks to their faces," she hesitated, "yet."

The elevator opened.

They stepped out and greeted the family. Scorpius immediately went over to his grandparents again. Hermione gave a polite nod and followed. They all sat down at a large round table for lunch.

"Hermione," he grandmother greeted, "we have not seen you at these reunions in a while. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been fine," she waved off, "just working and taking care of this devil."

"Hey! I'm not a devil!"

"Oh yes you are. You get that from your daddy," she shot back.

"So, is the father still in the picture," interrupted Charlotte.

"Yes, aunt Charlotte. I am happily married," Hermione responded with ease.

Her grandmother started, "Well, Hermione you said you were working. Where do you wo-"

"Then why wasn't there a wedding," called out Lexi. "Surely, there would have been a wedding."

"We eloped," said Hermione. She didn't want any more attention from the press since she already got plenty from being a war heroine. It was only her, her parents, Draco, his parents, Ron and Harry, and Blaise. "Oh and I work for the government for animals in need," she replied to her grandmother who was interrupted.

"That seems rather convenient. I think you are just making this up. We should have heard something by now," Lexi accused.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. Her son looked up and gasped with a smile. "Excuse me," a smooth voice drawled, "are you bothering this poor woman." Hermione knew that voice anywhere. She looked back to see Blaise standing right behind her and Theo closely behind him. He glanced at Scorpius and winked.

"Oh she's family, and this is personal. You shouldn't be intruding," brushed off Charlotte.

"Actually, I think we will join you," he announced as Theo pulled up two chairs.

Blaise then started messing with Scorpius while Theo introduced themselves. "Hello, I'm Theo, and that's Blaise. We are friends with Hermione."

Hermione glared at them. _What is going on here?_

Jess spoke up. "Hermione, you cannot just bring friends along to a _family _reunion."

"Oh, she didn't know we were coming. We surprised her. Actually, her husband worries over her sometimes, so he sent us to just check up on her," piped up Theo.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course this is Draco's doing. Then, a small smile appears on her lips. He knew exactly what she needed.

Lindsey perked up. "Oh, her husband? What is he like?" Of course she focused on that part.

Blaise smiles. "He is our best friend. That's how we know Hermione over here. From the outside he is stern and a bit of an ass really, but once you get to know him there is nothing he wouldn't do for you. He spoils Hermione rotten."

Jess rolled her eyes. "So, you take advantage of your rich husband? I bet he's not even good looking, and he's a bookworm just like you."

Hermione stood up. "I've had enough of this." She marched over to the elevator with Theo and Blaise who is carrying Scorpius in tow. She hated when people disregarded her husband. He faced it all the time when they first came out that they were dating.

Once the elevator closed behind them, she whipped around to face them. "Why _exactly_ are you here?"

"We told you. Draco sent us," Theo replied.

"Ok, why did he send you?"

Blaise said, "Look, he just wants extra protection for you. You can't blame a guy when we literally just witnessed that _that_ is your family. They were trying to chew your head off in your own hotel."

"I'm a muggle born. I cannot tell them that the entire time I was away, I was learning magic. I cannot tell them that I eloped because I was a war heroine, and Draco was on the other side of the war. I cannot tell them that I'm still terrified that someone is going to try and take Draco away from me because of something he did to protect his parents and himself," ranted Hermione as tears started to form.

"Hey…" said Theo gently as he went to hold her. "I know your situation is certainly different than ours, but we are all still here for you if you need us. We are just one Patronus charm away or actually a floor down from you. Besides, what you said is true, but that is _not _an excuse for them to push you around." Theo added the last part in afterthought.

Hermione let out a small laugh. Once she started dating Draco, it was clear that his friends didn't want to be pushed away, so she accepted them. They were there for her when Ron couldn't accept the relationship in the beginning. Because of Draco, she had these amazing friends. Because of Draco, she was not going to back down.


End file.
